


Bagno d'addio

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fights, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «E così questo è l’ultimo bagno che facciamo qui…» osservò Lavi allungando le braccia verso l’alto e stiracchiandosi esageratamente.Lo sguardo di Allen vagò attraverso il vapore che saturava l’atmosfera dei bagni, abbracciando con una sola occhiata il pavimento in pietra e le tre grandi vasche che si sovrapponevano l’una all’altra su livelli diversi.Anche un momento di relax fra una battaglia e l'altra può trasformarsi in una "battaglia epica". Soprattutto se Kanda, Lavi, Allen e Link si ritrovano tutti insieme nei bagni comuni...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non sentite profumo di Link/Allen in questi momenti di **sincera** preoccupazione del sorvegliante per il suo sorvegliato? Io sento solo la puzza della mia idiozia, sinceramente... Collocabile temporalmente poco prima del trasloco dalla vecchia Home al nuovo Quartier Generale. E Timcampi è un drittone, ecco!

«E così questo è l’ultimo bagno che facciamo qui…» osservò Lavi allungando le braccia verso l’alto e stiracchiandosi esageratamente.

Lo sguardo di Allen vagò attraverso il vapore che saturava l’atmosfera dei bagni, abbracciando con una sola occhiata il pavimento in pietra e le tre grandi vasche che si sovrapponevano l’una all’altra su livelli diversi.

«Eh sì, fra quattro giorni traslocheremo tutti alla nuova sede» replicò alla fine avvicinandosi alla vasca che si trovava al loro livello.

«Sempre che non intervengano nuovi imprevisti» la voce severa di Howard Link s’insinuò nel discorso mentre Allen infilava un piede nell’acqua e Lavi e Kanda vi si immergevano dentro senza troppi complimenti.

In effetti, si stavano appena riprendendo dagli ultimi e nefasti strascichi delle _lozioni miracolose_ di Komui: ognuno aveva avuto il proprio antidoto ritornando all’aspetto originale, che si trattasse di far sparire capelli di troppo o di riacquistare la propria età anche nel fisico.

Così, prima che i preparativi per il trasferimento verso la nuova sede fossero ultimati, gli Esorcisti avevano deciso di concedersi l’ultimo momento di rilassamento nei bagni comuni. La guerra non aspettava i loro comodi e anche il più piccolo istante di tregua andava sfruttato fino in fondo per ricaricarsi e prepararsi al meglio alla successiva battaglia.

Allen sospirò, appoggiandosi a una roccia poco distante e lasciando soltanto i piedi a mollo: stava ancora guarendo dalle ultime ferite procurate dal devastante attacco del Livello Quattro e non gli sembrava il caso di stuzzicarle ulteriormente con un bagno troppo prolungato.

Poco distante, Timcampi sguazzava pigramente usando la grande coda come timone per cambiare bruscamente direzione. Si diresse in prossimità di Lavi, che se ne stava immerso nell’acqua fino al collo lasciandosi cullare dal calore conciliante della vasca e dai vapori che ne fuoriuscivano. Kanda se ne stava sulle sue, in un angolino poco distante, limitandosi a fissare lo spazio davanti a sé senza dimostrare apparentemente alcuna particolare emozione.

«Tu sei qui soltanto da sei mesi, Allen, non puoi sapere _quante avventure_ abbiamo vissuto in questi bagni!» esclamò all’improvviso Lavi, voltandosi nella direzione dell’Esorcista. «Come quella volta che Komui aveva inventato un preparato per alzare la temperatura dell’acqua senza usare alcuna fonte di riscaldamento… Alla fine ci siamo ritrovati tutti in mutande a pattinare sul ghiaccio! Beh, almeno quelli che non erano rimasti intrappolati in acqua quando il preparato ha fatto effetto…».

Allen sbatté rapidamente le palpebre, sussultando alla sola idea che una cosa del genere potesse accadere nuovamente. Si guardò attorno temendo di veder spuntare da un istante all’altro il Supervisore da dietro una roccia, impugnando qualche strana pozione con aria trionfante. Link, dal canto suo, piegò la bocca in una smorfia di disapprovazione di fronte al divertimento del futuro Bookman, che sembrava non aver alcuna remora nello spifferare persino gli episodi più imbarazzanti avvenuti all’interno del Quartier Generale.

«Quanti ricordi, eh, Yuu?» proseguì Lavi, cercando di coinvolgere il compagno in quella nostalgica rievocazione. Kanda si limitò a uno sdegnato “Tsk!” prima di affondare ancora di più nell’acqua calda, quasi avesse deciso di scomparirci completamente dentro pur di essere lasciato in pace.

«Tu vivi qui da più di nove anni! Chissà quante ne hai da raccontare!» insistette l’Esorcista dai capelli rossi, ignorando l’umor nero dello spadaccino che non voleva essere coinvolto in quei discorsi neanche di striscio. Non erano bei ricordi quelli legati alla Home né Kanda in quel momento aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi trascinare indietro nel tempo, a un passato che non portava con sé nulla di buono.

«Sciocchezze! Io qui ci sono sempre e solo venuto a fare il bagno! E ora piantala di rompere, cretino di un coniglio!» borbottò alla fine, allontanandosi con qualche bracciata verso un punto più lontano della vasca.

Lavi sogghignò, ben deciso a tormentare il compagno nonostante il suo comportamento scostante ma Allen intervenne con una domanda preoccupata a proposito di quegli incidenti, distraendolo dal suo obiettivo principale.

«Ma Komui… Dopo quell’incidente… Non gli hanno più permesso di fare esperimenti nei bagni, vero?».

Nonostante quell’affermazione, il tono stesso del ragazzino smentiva le sue parole: era chiaro che, in barba a ogni divieto, il Supervisore avesse perseverato nel suo comportamento a dir poco avventato.

«Al contrario! Ti ho mai raccontato della storia di Yū e della paperella di gomma?» replicò Lavi e la sua voce venne coperta da un ringhio incazzato proveniente dall’altro lato della vasca.

Link, seduto a pochi passi di distanza dal suo sorvegliato, ascoltava la conversazione senza perdersi una battuta né una reazione da parte dei presenti e appuntava mentalmente ogni particolare; avrebbe poi compilato un altro dei suoi rapporti non appena si fosse ritrovato nella sua stanza, all’asciutto e lontano da certi soggetti dalle tendenze sovversive.

Allen roteò i grandi occhi grigi mentre cercava di pensare a un modo per evitare un massacro in piena regola all’interno dei bagni. Perché era evidente che se Lavi avesse continuato con le sue provocazioni, nessuno di loro sarebbe uscito _vivo e incolume_ da quella maledetta vasca.

Non trovando alcuno stratagemma efficace allo scopo, rinunciò a ogni proposito pacificatore con uno sbuffo sconfitto. Allungò una mano, afferrando alla cieca la bottiglia dello shampoo e versandosene una piccola quantità sulla mano destra, per poi sfregarsi svogliatamente i capelli.

Aveva compiuto quell’operazione per un paio di volte quando lo raggiunse la voce del suo sorvegliante.

«Allen Walker».

A quel richiamo sia lui sia Lavi si voltarono, osservando Link che, inginocchiato sulla roccia in maniera composta, indicava i capelli bianchi del ragazzino.

«In _quale specie_ di modo barbaro ti stai lavando i capelli?».

L’ombra di riprovazione nella sua voce era fin troppo accentuata perché Allen potesse ignorarla in qualche modo ma provò ugualmente a farlo.

«C… Come dovrei lavarli, Link?» balbettò incredulo mentre il suo sorvegliante si sollevava e si avvicinava a lui.

«Prima di tutto usando molto più detergente! Non pretenderai di lavare via tutto lo sporco in quel modo?» affermò risolutamente Link, afferrando la bottiglia di shampoo e versandosene una generosa dose sul palmo della mano.

«E poi, non puoi assolutamente limitarti a qualche svogliato movimento con le dita sperando che i capelli si sciacquino per conto loro» concluse con fare saputo cominciando a frizionare energicamente il cuoio capelluto dell’Esorcista.

«Ma… Link!» replicò Allen cercando di trattenere uno sbuffo stizzito. «Posso… fare benissimo da solo! Non sono un bambino, so benissimo come lavarmi i capelli!».

Il sorvegliante si fermò per qualche istante, quasi stesse seriamente valutando le parole del suo sorvegliato. Poi si limitò a scuotere la testa e riprendere la sua azione con più energia.

«Sono spiacente, Walker, ma in qualità di tuo sorvegliante devo assicurarmi che tu esibisca sempre un abbigliamento consono e abbia un comportamento adatto al tuo ruolo. Non puoi, _assolutamente_ , trascurare la cura di te stesso» affermò risoluto, troncando con quelle parole qualsiasi protesta.

Allen cercò con lo sguardo Lavi, sperando almeno in un pizzico di comprensione da parte sua, ma tutto ciò che incontrò fu un’espressione chiaramente esilarata, prima che l’amico scoppiasse in un attacco isterico di risa.

«È troppo tardi, Allen! Due Nei ti ha incastrato! Non hai scampo!».

L’Esorcista sbuffò rumorosamente, rassegnandosi a quella presa di posizione da parte del sorvegliante. Incrociò le braccia e si sistemò alla meno peggio sulla roccia su cui si trovava, aspettando pazientemente che quell’operazione avesse termine. Poteva dire che, per lo meno, quei movimenti energici sulla sua testa non avessero nulla di sgradevole o doloroso. Per essere uno che lo stava strigliando, Link sembrava metterci tutto l’impegno possibile per svolgere un lavoro accurato ed evitare di fargli del male. Anche la prima volta che gli aveva infilato le mani fra i capelli aveva saputo dimostrarsi parecchio discreto.

Allen, però, cominciava a sospettare che il ragazzo avesse una fissazione speciale per i capelli, suoi e degli altri: dimostrava per essi un’attenzione e una cura più maniacale che per altri aspetti della propria vita, esclusi forse soltanto la pasticceria e i rapporti, a giudicare anche dalla quantità di prodotti che occhieggiavano dall’interno del cestello di legno che aveva appoggiato a poca distanza da loro.

«Te le sei pulite le unghie, Walker?» esclamò all’improvviso Link con voce pignola, strappando il ragazzo al corso dei suoi pensieri.

Allen sbatté le palpebre più volte, persino più sorpreso di quando Lavi gli aveva raccontato delle trovate di Komui nei bagni comuni.

«Beh… io… lo faccio dopo!».

«Oh no, devi farlo adesso, Walker. Non abbiamo tempo da perdere: entro mezz’ora dobbiamo essere fuori di qui, lindi e pinti!».

Prima che l’Esorcista potesse protestare in qualche modo, Link gli rifilò sotto il naso uno spazzolino pescato probabilmente dal suo cestello. Allen si limitò a scuotere la testa, sempre più rassegnato, afferrandolo malamente e cominciando a sfregarsi le dita con il poco piacevole sottofondo dello sghignazzare senza freni di Lavi.

Il silenzio calò all’improvviso quando l’Esorcista dai capelli rossi, trascinato da quella serie di risate incontenibili, scivolò completamente in acqua rischiando di affogarsi. Fu costretto a smettere di ridere almeno per il tempo sufficiente a riprender fiato, con grande sollievo di Link che cominciava a trovare quel comportamento sguaiato fin troppo irritante. Ritornò così a concentrarsi completamente sul suo compito e continuò a sfregare energicamente la testa di Allen, svogliatamente occupato a pulirsi le unghie.

Il suo sguardo vagò per qualche istante sulle spalle nude del ragazzino, notando quante cicatrici fossero incise sulla sua pelle. Molte erano schiarite dal tempo mentre altre erano ancora fresche, retaggio della battaglia senza quartiere che aveva affrontato durante l’invasione degli akuma, qualche settimana prima. Il lato più spaventoso di quella faccenda era il modo in cui deturpavano il suo corpo in una ragnatela quasi ininterrotta, che ricopriva le spalle e scendeva giù lungo la colonna vertebrale quasi alterando la sua fisionomia.

Provava quasi l’impulso di allungare le dita e constatare di fatto quanto fosse vero ciò che stava guardando, perché era davvero difficile credere che un ragazzo così giovane ne avesse passate così tante. Eppure le cicatrici restavano lì, a testimonianza di alcune di quelle battaglie che Walker gli aveva già riferito durante gli interminabili interrogatori cui lo stava sottoponendo.

E poi, per una strana associazione mentale, il suo sguardo si spostò sulla mano destra del ragazzo dove spiccava una profonda cicatrice che la segnava alla base del pollice, frutto del salvataggio di un Caduto, Suman Dark…

Link aveva già sentito parlare di quella storia prima ancora di cominciare a sorvegliare l’Esorcista. Non aveva fatto fatica a _condannare_ quel comportamento, ritenendolo una prova incriminante a carico del giovane Walker. Aveva fraternizzato con un traditore, la questione appariva molto semplice. Eppure, a trovarsi quella cicatrice davanti agli occhi, gli riusciva incredibilmente più difficile mettere tutto bianco su nero.

Sì, Allen Walker aveva adottato un comportamento sbagliato ed era andato contro le regole dell’Ordine, però una voce nella sua testa si chiedeva _quanto avesse sofferto_ nel compiere un atto simile. Quella cicatrice era il residuo di una ferita profonda, una ferita che gli aveva fatto male; perché spingersi fino a tal punto per salvare un traditore? Davvero non c’erano stati altri motivi che l’intento di aiutare un nemico che avevano spinto l’Esorcista a compiere un’azione tanto grave?

Non rientrava nei suoi compiti di sorvegliante simpatizzare con un probabile eretico ma non riusciva a impedire che certi dubbi s’insinuassero nella sua mente a furia di trascorrere il suo tempo con Allen Walker.

«Link, tutto bene?».

La voce di Allen si sollevò con tono preoccupato, spezzando il silenzio afoso che permeava ormai ogni cosa all’interno dei bagni. Kanda era seduto su una delle rocce più alte a meditare, Lavi si era allontanato in un angolino e sembrava essersi assopito e persino Timcampi si era appollaiato su una roccia poco lontano e si beava nel suo dolce far nulla.

«Cosa ti fa pensare il contrario, Walker?» replicò Link a voce bassa, quasi timoroso di spezzare quell’improvvisa quiete che era calata su di loro.

«Ti eri fermato all’improvviso e credevo avessi qualche problema…».

Allen si preoccupava di tutti, che fossero amici, nemici o un sorvegliante fin troppo zelante occupato a strigliarlo energicamente. Non c’era ipocrisia nella domanda che gli aveva rivolto.

Nonostante considerasse Link molto invadente e a tratti anche un gran rompiscatole, non dimenticava che dopotutto quello era il suo lavoro. Non avrebbe potuto muoversi diversamente. E poi, durante l’invasione lo aveva salvato, anche se non poteva combattere contro gli akuma. Poco importava che lo avesse fatto perché era un suo compito. Si era preoccupato per lui, esattamente come stava facendo in quell’istante. Tanto bastava ad Allen per considerarlo molto più che un semplice e troppo solerte sorvegliante.

Link esitò per qualche istante, sempre spiazzato di fronte a certe premure del suo sorvegliato. Si riscosse, riprendendo a frizionare i capelli dell’Esorcista e rispondendo con tono forzatamente solerte: «No, Walker, sto benissimo. Stavo… semplicemente programmando gli altri compiti della giornata».

Qualunque cosa avesse voluto replicare in risposta Allen, non ne ebbe semplicemente il tempo.

Un urlo disumano, seguito dal rumore di bruschi movimenti nell’acqua, coprì completamente la sua voce, costringendo entrambi a concentrarsi sul _pericolo imminente_ che stava per scagliarsi su di loro.

Una rapida occhiata verso il fondo della vasca confermò i loro peggiori sospetti: a quanto pareva quel giorno Lavi non aveva alcuna intenzione di rilassarsi né tantomeno la paura della morte lo aveva fatto desistere dall’intento di far saltare i nervi a Kanda.

Lo videro sfrecciare davanti ai loro occhi stringendo fra le dita un laccio rosso e gridando a squarciagola: «Dai, Yuu, è soltanto un gioco! Non te la prendere tanto a male!».

Lo spadaccino lo seguiva a brevissima distanza, le mani tese in avanti e i lunghi capelli neri incollati al petto e al viso dall’umidità dei bagni.

«Altro che gioco! Ridammelo immediatamente, scemo di un coniglio!».

L’intento omicida che sembrava circondare, come un’aura oscura, la figura di Kanda avrebbe distolto chiunque altro dall’assurdo proposito di fargli perdere la pazienza ma non Lavi.

In realtà l’Esorcista dai capelli rossi non aveva alcuna aspirazione suicida in quel momento, semplicemente aveva trovato insopportabile quell’atmosfera malinconica che era calata all’improvviso su tutte le cose. Detestava quei lunghi silenzi in cui il rumore di certi pensieri sgradevoli si faceva fin troppo chiaro e pressante. Non era salutare per loro abbandonarsi alla tristezza, rischiando magari di cedere a sentimenti deprimenti e perdere la necessaria concentrazione per affrontare le battaglie successive. L’unica maniera di sfruttare i tempi morti era _far casino_ ed evitare, assolutamente, di pensare troppo.

«È contro le regole! Se lo rivuoi devi prima prendermi, Yuu».

«Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi per nome, demente!».

Quella protesta fu accolta dallo sghignazzare compiaciuto di Lavi, che continuava a correre saltando da una vasca all’altra con tutta la velocità che era capace di raggiungere. Lo sapeva benissimo che nel momento in cui il compagno fosse riuscito a mettergli le mani addosso, sarebbe stato un uomo finito.

Nel loro rincorrersi, i ragazzi non si preoccuparono di schizzare acqua per ogni dove, finendo per bagnare anche Link e Allen. I due erano rimasti sulla roccia, completamente paralizzati da quella scena; non avevano avuto neanche il tempo di mettersi in salvo o, per lo meno, allontanarsi quel tanto che permettesse loro di godersi l’inseguimento, senza rischiare di venire coinvolti in prima persona.

All’ennesimo passaggio di Lavi, Timcampi dovette giudicare che la sua posizione fosse troppo esposta, perché si sollevò dal pelo dell’acqua andando ad appoggiarsi sulla testa di Link e inzuppando completamente i suoi capelli già umidi.

«Ma… Insomma…!» protestò il sorvegliante, allungando cautamente una mano verso la sua testa. Durante il suo lavoro di sorveglianza aveva scoperto che quel golem giallo troppo cresciuto aveva il pessimo vizio di mordere il suo padrone ogni volta che lo contrariava e per quanto ancora non si fosse rivoltato contro di lui, preferiva non stuzzicare la bestia dormiente. Peccato che pesasse parecchio e non era proprio il massimo della comodità tenerselo sul capo, neanche avesse preso i suoi capelli per una qualche specie di assurdo nido!

«Andiamo, Timcampi, fa’ il bravo. Vieni giù!» cercò di accorrere in suo aiuto Allen, allungando una mano.

Il golem, per tutta risposta, scoprì i denti facendo così intendere che se avessero provato a smuoverlo di lì sarebbe potuto diventare molto violento.

«Pare che sulla tua testa si senta più al sicuro che altrove, Link» concluse alla fine con una certa rassegnazione.

«Zot!» borbottò il sorvegliante incrociando le braccia. «Walker! Il mio compito è sorvegliare te, non il tuo golem!».

Timcampi appoggiò la coda sulla sua spalla, quasi volesse consolarlo per avergli dato un tale fastidio e Allen si trattenne a stento dallo scoppiare in una fragorosa risata di fronte a quel comportamento tanto dispettoso.

«Oh, uao! Sono ancora vivo! E l’ho seminato!» urlò Lavi, appoggiandosi di schianto alla roccia su cui sedevano i due ragazzi e alzando il pugno che stringeva il laccio con fare trionfante.

Ebbe però appena il tempo di riprendere fiato che un’ombra scura si approssimò fra i vapori del bagno, fermandosi a poca distanza da loro.

«Che c’è, Yuu, hai già rinunciato a prendermi? Non credevo che ti arrendessi così presto…».

«Lavi, smettila! Prima di farlo arrabbiare per davvero…».

Allen era mortalmente preoccupato: Kanda era famoso per non essere un tipo paziente ma se smetteva di urlare e rimaneva in silenzio, la faccenda si faceva molto più pericolosa.

«Esattamente, signor Bookman Junior, la invito a smetterla di perseverare con questo comportamento a dir poco offensivo» lo richiamò Link con fare minaccioso. Peccato che Timcampi appollaiato sulla sua testa riducesse al minimo la sua credibilità.

«Oh, piantatela di essere così seriosi! Ci stiamo solo diverten…».

« _Kaichu Ichigen, Insetti dell’Altro Mondo – Prima Illusione!_ ».

Descrivere cosa accadde dopo l’urlo disumano di Kanda sarebbe un’impresa non da poco. Ognuno cercò di mettersi in salvo come poteva: Timcampi spiccò un balzo dirigendosi verso la vasca più lontana; Lavi si buttò in acqua e cercò di ripararsi dietro la roccia più vicina nuotando sotto il pelo dell’acqua; Link ebbe la presenza di spirito di afferrare il suo sorvegliato per un braccio e tirarlo via dalla traiettoria del colpo, facendo finire entrambi a terra.

Allen si rialzò a fatica, cercando di guardare attraverso il velo di polvere e vapore che gli oscurava la vista. Nell’urto aveva perso un po’ tutte le coordinate e si puntellò sui gomiti per cercare di sollevarsi e capire se fossero tutti ancora vivi o Kanda avesse fatto fuori qualcuno.

La punta del suo gomito incontrò qualcosa di morbido e, qualche istante dopo, lo raggiunse un lamento soffocato proveniente da un punto imprecisato sotto di lui.

«Walker… Ahia… Mi stai… Schiacciando lo stomaco…».

L’Esorcista mise a fuoco lo spazio attorno a sé e, finalmente, riuscì a distinguere nel buio la figura del suo sorvegliante, steso sotto di lui apparentemente più morto che vivo.

«S… scusami, Link! Credevo di essere caduto per terra quando mi hai tirato via…» si affrettò a chiarire, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia e allontanandosi dal corpo del ragazzo che, rosso in faccia, sembrava in debito di ossigeno.

In effetti nell’impatto Allen era finito addosso a Link, tanto violentemente da togliergli il fiato. Il vero problema era sorto dopo, però: insomma, il suo giovane sorvegliato si trovava disteso sopra di lui in quella tenuta a dir poco indecorosa! E perché non si sbrigava a scostarsi, invece di continuare a gravargli sopra in quella posizione sconveniente?!

«Dai, Yuu, era solo uno scherzo! Non… Non te la sei presa, vero?».

Sia Allen sia Link si voltarono, distratti dalla voce balbettante che cercava di placare l’ira dello spadaccino.

Lavi era spalle al muro. Anzi, più precisamente aveva le spalle incollate contro una roccia e stava provando disperatamente ad ammansire Kanda con qualche discorso senza né capo né coda. L’Esorcista, però, continuava a impugnare la sua arma puntandola testardamente contro di lui, ben deciso a fargliela pagare con qualcosa di più di una semplice minaccia urlata a voce alta.

«Signor Kanda Yuu! Non è regolamentare introdurre armi an…» provò a protestare Link ma Allen gli tappò prontamente la bocca facendogli cenno di tacere.

«No, Link, non è proprio il caso di mettersi fra Kanda e la sua preda, se non vuoi rischiare di perdere una mano o un braccio!».

Ignorando le testarde proteste del suo sorvegliante, il ragazzo si alzò e, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva, si decise a parlare.

«Kanda, piantala! Lavi stava soltanto scherzando! Mi sembra francamente esagerato arrivare ad _ammazzarlo_ per così poco!».

«Taci, Mammoletta! O faccio fuori anche te!» ringhiò lo spadaccino, senza accennare a retrocedere dalla sua posizione neanche di un millimetro.

«Dai, Yuu, ascolta la voce della coscienza!» azzardò Lavi, cercando di distrarre il suo avversario. «Se fai il bravo giuro che ti compro un’altra di quelle paperelle di go…».

« _Kaichu Ichig…_ ».

« _Clown Belt!_ ».

Allen non ci pensò due volte a evocare l’arma anti-akuma del suo braccio sinistro, limitandosi però a bloccare le braccia e le gambe del compagno in una serie di nastri di luce, che non lo danneggiavano e gli impedivano di danneggiare le persone che aveva attorno.

«Adesso calmati, ScemoYuu! Vuoi farci ammazzare tutti quanti? Siamo in un bagno, non sul campo di battaglia!».

Kanda si limitò a digrignare i denti, abbassando la testa e fissando il pelo dell’acqua. Per un attimo gli occupanti della vasca ebbero l’illusoria speranza che avesse davvero deciso di arrendersi.

Invece si voltò e con un ringhio frustrato spezzò i nastri bianchi, puntando poi la spada in direzione di Allen e preparandosi a lanciare un colpo ben più violento del precedente.

«Lavi, fatti da parte!» strillò l’Esorcista dai capelli bianchi, già immaginando quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

Il ragazzo si allontanò senza fiatare: vista l’espressione che aveva Kanda in faccia in quell’istante, non era proprio il caso di perdersi in chiacchiere.

« _Nigen – Seconda Illusione! Hakka Toro, Mantide Religiosa degli Otto Fiori!_ ».

Ad Allen non restò altro che cercare di contrattaccare prima che lo spadaccino lo colpisse per davvero. I colpi di Kanda non potevano essere presi sottogamba, dopotutto, e c’era ancora Link steso a terra alle sue spalle.

«Walker, cos’hai intenzione di fare?!».

« _Crown Edge!_ ».

Il boato che ne seguì si udì fino ai piani più alti del castello ma i primi che accorsero all’interno della stanza vi arrivarono più per un caso che per una volontà precisa.

Sia Marie che il vecchio Bookman avevano, infatti, deciso di unirsi agli Esorcisti più giovani ma, una volta varcata la porta, ciò che si trovarono davanti assomigliava a tutto fuorché alla sala dei bagni comuni.

Una cascata d’acqua scrosciava fuori da una gigantesca crepa nel muro; Kanda giaceva sulle rocce della vasca più alta stringendo ancora Mugen fra le dita; Allen, dal lato opposto, era finito a pancia sotto contro il bordo della vasca inferiore, con il braccio ancora in stato di evocazione; Lavi spuntava da dietro la cascata, strillando di essere pronto a registrare quella “memorabile impresa” negli Annali dei Bookman; Link, aggrappato dietro una roccia, si lamentava di aver perso l’asciugamano e protestava che gli dessero qualcosa per coprirsi.

«Ma che cosa… diamine è successo?!» balbettò l’anziano Bookman, orripilato da quella scena a dir poco sconclusionata.

Per tutta risposta, Timcampi sguazzò rapidamente fuori dalla vasca, incamminandosi sul bordo e scrollandosi rapidamente l’acqua di dosso. Poi si voltò in direzione dei due uomini e si limitò a rivolger loro un enorme e inquietante sorriso tutto denti.

Il vecchio scosse la testa mentre Marie esclamava: «Ragazzi, va bene che fra quattro giorni dobbiamo lasciare la Sede ma cominciare a demolirla partendo dai bagni mi sembra un po’ troppo!».

Allen intanto era riuscito a sollevarsi appena sui gomiti, riprendendo coscienza di quello che era appena accaduto. Quando si accorse della presenza dei due uomini al limitare della vasca inferiore capì che per loro non ci sarebbe stato scampo. Strisciò verso il limitare della roccia per accertarsi che almeno tutti i presenti stessero bene.

«Bookman Junior, la sua provocazione ha causato tutto questo! Farò rapporto! Io… Trovatemi un asciugamano!».

«Link!» esclamò Allen, adocchiando la testa bionda del sorvegliante che spuntava da dietro la roccia sottostante.

A quel richiamo, il ragazzo alzò la testa fissando il suo sorvegliato con uno sguardo di fuoco.

«Per favore… Non metterlo nel rapporto, questo!» lo pregò con la voce più conciliante che conoscesse, congiungendo le mani davanti al viso.

«Walker! Questo è un tentativo di corruzione di pubblico ufficiale!» protestò Link, rosso in viso per la rabbia e l’imbarazzo.

-

« _… Essendo giunto l’Esorcista Kanda Yuu a lite violenta per le reiterate provocazioni dell’Esorcista Lavi Bookman Junior, il sospettato per eresia, l’Esorcista Allen Walker, è stato costretto a evocare l’arma anti-akuma del suo braccio sinistro per contenere l’impeto distruttivo del suddetto Kanda Yuu. Invitato a moderare i toni della contesa, l’anzidetto Esorcista si è dimostrato sordo a ogni ragione. Ulteriormente fomentato dalle esclamazioni sarcastiche del sopradetto Bookman Junior, l’Esorcista Kanda Yuu ha rivolto la sua arma – detta Spada Mugen – contro il sospettato per eresia. Costretto da cause di forza maggiore, l’Esorcista Allen Walker è dovuto ricorrere a una tecnica offensiva per ridurre ai minimi termini la seconda tecnica dell’arma anti-akuma, conosciuta come…_ ».

Komui snocciolava con voce poco convinta le imputazioni contenute nel rapporto a carico dei tre Esorcisti, in piedi di fronte a lui nelle nuove divise approntate dalla Sezione Scientifica.

Era prevedibile che Howard Link avrebbe compilato un apposito rapporto per descrivere ogni particolare della vicenda. Ciò che Allen non si aspettava, però, era la sottile indulgenza contenuta all’interno del resoconto nei suoi confronti.

Se era vero che il suo sorvegliante non aveva taciuto nessuno dei fatti accaduti all’interno dei bagni, era vero anche che aveva condannato senza appello la condotta di Lavi e Kanda, riservando invece un giudizio meno _severo_ a proposito delle reazioni di Allen.

Il ragazzino lanciò uno sguardo alle sue spalle, intercettando al fianco della porta la figura ritta e composta del suo sorvegliante, che fissava lo spazio davanti a sé con aria truce approvando silenziosamente le parole del Supervisore.

«Ragazzi…» esclamò alla fine Komui, appoggiando i fogli sulla sua scrivania e afferrando la tazza di caffè posata a poca distanza in mezzo a una bolgia di fascicoli della più varia natura.

«Lo sapete, io sono un uomo indulgente e non voglio punirvi soltanto perché avete sfogato… i vostri ardori giovanili, ecco! In fondo siete nel pieno dei vostri anni!».

«Oh, perfetto! Allora io vado in mensa che avrei una certa fa…».

Le parole di giubilo di Lavi furono interrotte da un calcio volante che lo colse in pieno viso, mandandolo faccia a terra.

«Dì, per caso ti sei impazzito, vecchio?!» borbottò, portandosi una mano sul naso mentre l’anziano Bookman si avvicinava alla scrivania, incurante delle sue proteste.

«E proprio perché sono un uomo di buon cuore, sarà Bookman a darvi una punizione esemplare!» concluse soddisfatto il Supervisore, allungandosi sulla sedia e osservando lo sguardo inorridito che attraversava i volti di Lavi e Allen e quello infinitamente scocciato dipinto sul viso di Kanda.

«E io non sono buono come il signor Supervisore, ragazzi!» replicò l’uomo, rivolgendo loro un sorriso ben poco rassicurante.

«Siamo fregati!» protestò Lavi cercando, _invano_ , di raggiungere la porta per darsi alla macchia.


End file.
